


Why?

by starkforpresident



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkforpresident/pseuds/starkforpresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Tony Stark knows exactly what he wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

“Why.”

“Because, honey, he just can’t.”

Tony looks unconvinced. He sits on the rug in front of his mother, his eyes narrowed and tiny fists balled against his sides. “He has to.”

Maria, sitting on the couch, doesn’t know whether to frown or to smile. Her lips quiver, struggling to decide. “I…”

“He has to.” The five year old insists, tilting his chin up in defiance. “He has to be there. That’s the only thing that I want.”

“Tony… He-“ Maria feels a lump in her throat that she struggles to swallow down. “He… He’s… Um, very busy.” She’s always had a hard time lying to her son.  
“Busy with what?”

“Work.” She replies meekly. It’s a word Tony is familiar with, and she hopes it will end his demands. It doesn’t.

“No, he’s not.” Tony says simply, “Jarvis would’ve told me if he was working. I asked him.”

Maria takes a deep breath, and then lets it out. She tucks her hair behind her ears and then looks back down at her son. A frown settles on her lips. “And what did Jarvis say about him?”

“That he was gone.” Tony picks at a loose thread in the rug, and then looks up. There’s a spark behind those dark eyes. “That’s okay. I know he’ll be back. I just want him back for tomorrow.”

“Tony…” Maria starts, but Tony goes on.

“Well, he better be there, ‘cause I don’t wanna have to use my birthday wish on him again.”

Again? “You know,” she smiles weakly. “If you tell someone what you wish for, it won’t come true.”

Tony considers this, and then scoffs and rolls his eyes. “That’s stupid.”

Howard has been standing in the doorway, leaning his shoulder against the frame. One hand is slipped into the pockets of his slacks and the other is grasped around a glass. He watches the two of them in silence, listening to the banter before abruptly speaking. “What’re we talking about, now?” Maria is so startled she clambers to her feet, eyes wide when she turns to face Howard. From where he stands, he cannot see his son because of the broad couch, but he spies the blue edge of what is undoubtedly Tony’s shield. The boy has grasped it and he holds it high above his head.

“Captain America!” he declares. Howard furrows his brow and knocks back the rest of his drink. 

Maria lets out an exasperated sigh and runs her hand down her face. She starts to approach her husband. “I’m sorry if we disturbed you.” Maria stops to stand beside of Howard, following his gaze towards the couch. “Tony, come on. Time for bed.” The boy stands and hurries over, nearly slipping in his socks on the hardwood floors. He skids to a stop in front of his parents, sheepishly grasping the round shield to his chest. It’s smaller, thinner, and easier to handle than the actual shield. Still, Tony struggles to hoist it.

“Why were you talking about Captain America?” Howard asks. Maria must believe he’s drunk, because she worries her bottom lip between her teeth and looks at Tony, as if she’s afraid of his response.

“Because he’ll be back someday.” Tony abruptly tells his father, looking up from behind his shield.

Howard blinks and suddenly he’s seeing Steve, cowering behind the silver shield Howard made while Peggy fires, fires, fires. He blinks again and there’s his son, clad in his Captain America pajamas and holding up another, smaller shield that Howard crafted. For a moment, Howard forgets how to breathe, and then Maria is touching his arm. “You’re right.” Howard says, tone soft. “He will be.”

Tony’s confused expression ignites with a bright grin. He laughs, and then takes off at a sprint, running down the hall. The boy presses his lips together to mock the sound of bullets, and he swings his shield as if deflecting Hydra soldiers. From the den, his parents watch as he starts to climb up the stairs, yelling for prisoners to stay calm, because Captain America will save the day. Howard sucks in a sharp breath and Maria grasps his hand.

“He wants Captain America there for his birthday.” Maria explains gingerly.

Howard can’t help but ask. “Why?”

The woman looks at him, tilting her head and smiling sadly. She speaks as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “He knows it would make you happy.”


End file.
